A Safe Place to Fall
by Sam-Tony
Summary: After a touch case Hotch needs to release some of that famous control. 9 in the Silver Chains AU slut!Hotch, slash, slave!fic


A Safe Place To Fall

The first thing that came to his attention when consciousness returned was that he was no longer tied to the horse, bent over and ready for anyone's use. In fact, he wasn't bound at all. His wrists were free of restraints, the clamps had been removed from his nipples and the gates and spreaders were gone from his genitals. And he was curled up, naked and alone in the Master's king sized bed.

Aaron breathed deeply and sighed, more than willing to just lie back and enjoy the languid peace that always came with a night at the club. Stretching out, he enjoyed the feel of the high priced luxury; the multitude of fat, pristine pillows that cushioned his head, the deep mattress that cradled his body. The heavy weight of silk pushing against the soles of his feet, pulling along his legs as he shifted position, catching and releasing the head of his cock.

For long moments he just lie there, letting his mind roam where it would. Inevitably it wandered back over last night and the events that drove him here. To the last case that had become unbearable, driving Aaron to the one place he knew where the offering of his body could break away the iron control he held over his mind. That famous control had been slipping more and more of late and he had needed to release that control on his own terms, and badly. Before he got someone else killed. Or killed someone.

He wondered how many it had taken this time. The thought, as quickly as it came, was dismissed; irrelevant. If he truly needed to know, Master could tell him.

He was sore enough, that much he knew; his body filling him in on at least some of what it had been used for. Sex, for one and a lot of it. He remembered at least four regulars driving into him, whispering praise and encouragements in his ear as his body strained against the padded block, fucked and drilled from behind. He remembered, too, sucking and swallowing only to nuzzle another cock offered for his attention. An all but endless string until FBI Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had finally fallen away, replaced only by a man who craved pleasure and sensation and the men eager to answer that craving.

It no longer mattered that he couldn't escape; he no longer wanted to. It no longer mattered that he had been denied the option of touch or the ability to move; his arms and legs spread in supplication, his body bent at the waist, his wrists and ankles firmly bolted in place with thick leather cuffs and metal. It no longer mattered that he was to be denied the release he so desperately begged for; his cock caged in rings of cruel metal, his balls spread and separated, the tender flesh left swollen and aching; swinging with each rocking push of another strong body slapping against his. It no longer mattered that his nipples were pinched by equally cruel clamps or that the chains attaching them to the bench that was his only support were too short; or that, with each swing, the aching nubs were pulled and sawed by the never ending line of men seeking only their own release.

It no longer mattered that his body was to be used at anyone's pleasure but his own, or that the cries and pleas that spilled from his lips had as much to do with pain as they did pleasure.

This was what he had asked for; what was needed, and Aaron submitted to his role of sex slave gratefully.

Eventually the party had wound down as it was inevitable it should and the dark haired slave had been granted a moment's respite when all that was left to him was the sound of his harsh pants overriding the low roar of his blood thrumming in his ears; his heartbeat hammering wildly, beating like a frightened bird against the leather under his chest. His body ached from the hard, repeated use, though - despite the abuse and the metal biting into his flesh, or maybe because of it - he was aching with a much more desperate need than the one to be released. He whimpered with it, unable to wiggle so much as an inch with which to rub his throbbing groin against the smooth, dark leather.

He cast his eyes up at the shadow that fell over his prison, dark eyes begging for some relief or reprieve, only to immediately fall again in submission as his Master stood over him, chuckling at his obvious need. A tap on his cheek and Aaron once more opened his mouth to accept the welcomed invasion and started all over again…

Hands on his hips startled and steadied him as yet another hard body crowded in behind him; another hard, hot bulk pressing insistently at his swollen entrance before slipping easily inside. With a heartfelt moan, the man began to move, pistoning his hips, spearing his body in a smooth, easy rhythm. As the pleasure again began to grow, to once more drown out the dull burning ache deep inside his ass, Aaron groaned around the hot, hard length in his mouth. Kissing the shaft, his tongue lapped along the side, hollowing out to cup the thick vein underneath before riding up to devour the head with an utter devotion given solely to the other man's pleasure.

The groan that sounded to his right and slightly behind told him there was another participant watching, waiting for a chance at either his mouth or his ass and Aaron couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him, unsure as to how much more he could physically take. Slipping further down into his own head, he surrendered the decision. It didn't matter if he could take any more – that wasn't his choice. He had surrendered any responsibility over his eventual condition when he had sank to his knees on the standard, coarse carpet of his Master's office and offered his throat for his Master's collar.

He would take whatever demands on his body were made, riding out whatever pain and minute pleasure that were allowed him with a desire to please and a deep seated need to take all that was demanded of him and more.

The overwhelming rightness of the admission washed over him, sending another whimper vibrating around the cock in his mouth, and bringing a heavy hand to push against his head, driving the swollen length further down his throat. A hard stinging slap of a broad hand against his ass almost made him choke, his throat spasming around the invading bulk, but the hand didn't release him and after a panicked moment, Aaron once more found his rhythm and managed to breathe. He felt the shift as the last presence joined the one behind at his hip, adding another hand to stroking his body, this time down his hip. Despite the obvious helplessness, Aaron felt himself relax as the newcomer crowded the other man over, causing the smooth thrusts to falter and the angle to become awkward as the sound of kissing could be heard, wet and loud.

Aaron felt the need surge through him to be the one being kissed, to have another's mouth devour his, demanding further surrender. He was so lost in that need that it took a moment to register the second blunt head beside the first, slowly forcing it's way inside his ass until he was stuffed full with the double possession and stretched out as wide as he had ever been. The pain flared at the initial intrusion and all three men stilled, fully inside of him, waiting him out as Aaron cried out, trembling; involuntary tears leaking from eyes clenched shut.

Gradually his body, already well-used and open, unclenched and the sharp burn retreated, allowing the realization of the bulk and depth of the triple penetration to hit him, sending his endorphins higher. Movement brought the renewal of pleasure; a sharp, painfully desperate throb that resounded in his blood and flooded his body with the overwhelming need to have their come flooding deeply into him; back out of his ass and shooting down his throat, already sore and enflamed with misuse.

Just as he thought he would pass out with the building of pressure that had no outlet, the thwarted need to come, Aaron felt a hand on his genitals. Reaching underneath his body, sure fingers released the gates, unlocking the metal. Aaron's choked scream of pain as the blood and feeling all rushed back into his cock triggered the one using his mouth and Aaron barely heard the clank of metal against the hard, tiled floor under him as the torture device was dropped, or the satisfied curses above him as his Master tangled rough fingers in the short dark strands of his hair, forcing that last inch as his hips bucked against his face, the hot spurt of his Master's come shooting down his throat.

A sharp curse announced the release for at least one of the men behind him and Aaron could only gasp in much needed air to combat the pain as he felt another series of hot shots flooding his channel, coating his insides. Hard on the heels of the one inside of him came another, this one falling to cling against the outside of his ass as the last of the bulk inside of him was pulled out to shoot over his hip.

Unable to stop the small whimper of loss, Aaron concentrated on the legs still bumping against his, lightly now. On the hands on his hips, his back, rubbing the thick, cooling liquid into his skin and on the hands still wrapped in his hair, more gentle now, urging his head up. Happily he complied, placing a loving kiss to the tip of the spent cock so close to his lips before nuzzling his cheek into the valley of his Master's hip.

"Such a good boy…" the praise was offered in a rough, satisfied whisper above his head and despite the still sharp, demanding throbbing ache of his tortured cock, balls and nipples Aaron was being lulled further into subspace by the hands that continued to rub and sooth his body. No longer feeling the pain as separate aches, the slow flush and burn of sensation was beginning to merge together, encompassing his entire body, creating one large lake of smoldering sensation, spiking in time to the pulsing beat of his heart.

"Such a good boy deserves a reward I think."

The fire banked by the gentle handling erupted in a roar of pain and desperate need as his cock was gripped by strong fingers and a hand that held only one purpose. Aaron bucked frantically, the sharp thrusts futile as hands and restraints held him imprisoned; his chest flush against the padded wood bench, ass raised and genitals hanging suspended in empty air, beautiful pleas falling unchecked from his lips. A sudden hard twist of the hand crushing him followed an equally rough invasion of a large toy into his ass, the thrusts cruel and deep and he was coming, wave after wave of black, painful pleasure crashing into him; shaking him and sending him blissfully down into the dark.

--

Brought out of the dark, erotic thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening, Aaron groaned at the renewed erection that dragged against the heavy silk sheets, leaving wet trails as he shifted to ease the familiar dull ache.

"Someone's awake," Gideon observed cheerfully, one lone eyebrow rising to reach the hairline. He was dressed more casually than last night's black slacks and tight t-shirt in worn jeans and loose white shirt, the arms crossed mock sternly over his chest only emphasizing the smile shining out of his eyes. The slight smirk warmed the dark eyes to soft brown leaving Aaron to see the amusement in them. "You're looking better. Seems to me like you might have a small problem, though."

Knowing the other man had easily seen the sharp outline of his erection against the shine of the ice blue sheets – there wasn't much the older profiler missed - Aaron threw them off, exposing his naked body and it's aroused state to his Master. "Not so small, Master. Seems as though I'm a glutton for punishment." Aaron admitted ruefully.

"Then I had better call in reinforcements," came the practical reply, Gideon eyeing him up and down before tapping a button on the intercom on the desk, saying only, "Enter if you please."

Once again the door to the suite opened and this time Aaron watched in surprised contentment as Spencer and Morgan walked in, making no move to hide his body from them, either. Though the heavy sessions usually remained between himself and Gideon, somehow Aaron wasn't all that surprised to see them here.

Before it had always been Jason and their toys and whoever else Jason deemed worthy enough to grace the club on the nights when Aaron needed so badly. No one on last night's guest list had been let in without a thorough screening, from what was allowed, to safe words, to current and updated health tests. Still, Spencer hadn't been all that happy upon finding out that sometimes to break down his walls Hotch needed to be used, as long and as harshly as possible. His youngest lover hated the fact that strangers were allowed to hurt Hotch and that, not only did Gideon permit it, the older man actually went so far as to reserve a place for this to happen.

Gideon had been telling him that he thought they were both ready to see Aaron like that; Hotch hadn't been so sure.

Apparently as his Master, Gideon had taken matters into his own hands and invited them anyway.

A sudden realization had Aaron meeting the brown and hazel of his younger lovers eyes; Morgan's dark with lust at Aaron's naked arousal unselfconsciously on display, Spencer's a bit clouded with uncertainty, checking out new marks, new bruises, but clearing rapidly at Morgan's possessive stroking of the growing bulge in Spencer's own soft jeans. Both younger men were naked from the waist up and, like Gideon, their bare feet whispered quietly over the lush carpet. "Well I believe I know who my last two mystery lovers were last night," Aaron murmured happily, a slow smile curving to grace his lips even as he felt himself blush.

Morgan moved over to the bed, sinking down onto the edge of the thick mattress and claiming Aaron's mouth in a kiss every bit as hot as the one he had needed so badly last night. Last night when it had been Spencer's mouth Morgan had been attacking, much as he was Aaron's now; tongue flickering in and out of the welcoming cavern before latching on to it's counterpart and sucking strongly.

Morgan smirked, releasing Aaron's mouth and letting him catch his breath. "You," he told him, once more reaching out and nipping at Aaron's kiss-swollen bottom lip, "were hot. Beyond hot, Hotch. You were beautiful," the younger man told him honestly.

Galvanized by the little display and not one to be outdone, Spencer made his belated way to the bed and leaned over, claiming Aaron's lips in a gentle kiss, one Aaron immediately took control of, having been dreaming of just that since last night. "Very beautiful," Spencer agreed. "And…forgive me for not wanting to see it earlier. I didn't realize how very erotic it actually would be. Any time you want that, Aaron, " the young man managed to promise without blushing enough to set the cushions on fire, "It would be my pleasure to make you scream."

Despite the obvious reports from his body that he was in no condition for any such thing, Aaron felt his cock twitch; the thrilling trill of arousal shooting through him at the thought of these men taking him again, right now. Knowing he was in no shape to endure it and doing it anyway.

And god, that it had been Spencer to make the offer…

Morgan snickered, very able to read his mind and Spencer smiled, his face spit into a wide, beaming grin at the sudden knowledge Aaron would let him do whatever he wanted. "But not right now," clearing his throat he scolded, unable to hide his sudden coloring with his eyes shining bright with lust and admonishment. "If you're not sore, you should be."

"Oh he's sore, alright." Drawled in a pure, heavy knowing rumble, the amusement rolled over Aaron as Gideon uncrossed his arms and joined them on the bed. "The thing is, he doesn't care. But Spencer is right, Aaron," he told him firmly. "You need rest now, not more rutting, horny men and battery powered toys."

"Toys?" Propped up against the small mountain of pillows, Aaron could definitely feel the dull ache that told him they were both right. Despite having obviously been well taken care of, every erotic part of his body was grumbling a sleepy, dull throb from his nipples to his groin and his throat felt like he had swallowed a sheet of heavy duty sandpaper; he only hoped he didn't rasp this badly if he had to give a briefing at the office tomorrow.

No more orgies until he didn't feel he needed to gargle his hot coffee rather than drink it and he could move without wanting to take one of those pillows to work with him. Holding onto Spencer and Morgan, both of whom had kissed him again soundly before shifting to lie on either side of him, Aaron couldn't help the twinge of a different kind at thinking about having to go in to work tomorrow. That meant their selfishly stolen weekend was at an end.

The dark eyes again twinkled merrily, "Absolutely. I don't think there was one in our inventory you didn't take at least once, my boy. Spencer was worried we were going to run out of batteries."

Startled, the younger man protested weakly, "I was not – I didn't say that!"

"No, " on Hotch's other side, Morgan was grinning, teasing, "but admit it genius – you were thinking it."

"Well, yeah, " blushing, Spencer mumbled, smiling into his chest. "But that was only because you kept playing with them."

Unrepentant, Morgan's grin only grew, the more outgoing man reaching up over Hotch to pull Spencer into a kiss. "Have to test the merchandize after all."

Spencer giggled into the grinning mouth. "Obviously."

Eyeing the banter with an air of fond patience, Gideon waited until both men were back on their proper sides before reaching in and stealing a kiss from each of them himself. Another, deeply thorough, sweet kiss for Hotch and, sounding just about as reluctant as Hotch felt, Gideon asked, "Ready to face the real world tomorrow?"

"Not really," Aaron sighed. But once again comfortable in his own skin and feeling a renewed reservoir of calmness, knowing he was no longer on edge and twitchy, Aaron hummed lightly, meeting the sympathy in the dark eyes with his own. "But maybe you could make it up to me?

Full of expression, the thick eyebrows rose in false confusion. "It's possible," Gideon admitted. "How might one go about making something like this up to you?"

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something," Hotch chuckled evilly…

…and Gideon heard the hum of new batteries.

end


End file.
